


The Sound of Her Wings

by Rokeon



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, The Sandman
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-14
Updated: 2005-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeon/pseuds/Rokeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sees her, sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Her Wings

He caught a glimpse of her through the scope as he shifted his aim from the caretaker to Sumner; dark hair and dark eyes, skin even paler than a wraith. She was the one building sandcastles in Afghanistan, the one who should have been invited to his delusion of a party, the one who stood silhouetted against the event horizon and held out her hand as Ford set the paddles to his chest.

It's always been the absence of her (no glint of silver in the corner of his eye, no distant echo of phantom wings) that gave him the courage to take the craziest risks. But now he's taking the craziest one of all, staking everything on a homemade bomb and a heartfelt prayer, and her presence in the copilot's seat beside him is nothing more or less than a comfort.


End file.
